I Don't Understand
by yourtypicalluckyfan
Summary: Blue's family is Japanese, so of course she looks like one. But she can't speak Japanese. One day, there's a Japanese guy coming to her life, will she be able to accept that guy and his Japanese? And also, will feelings grown? AU. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this idea and I had this feeling that I have to write it, I dunno why though. **

**Well, the pairings are basically my favorite pairings which are Feeling and (eventual) Lucky, as for the other pairings, feel free to give me a suggestion, it could be any pairings you want. Just tell me in your review or PM me. **

**And another thing, if I have a writer blocks, I'm open to any suggestion or a specific scene that you want between any characters, seriously, I'm really pathetic huh? Oh well, it's just the way I am. **

**And one last thing, this is PokeSpe AU, so the characters maybe a bit OOC but I'll try my best to keep their true characters. I guess it's time to close the chitchat and on with the story, but before that,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it, just this story. **

* * *

><p>"Look, it's her." said a random black-haired guy, motioning his friend to look at the girl he was talking about. The girl has a long brown hair, and besides her, there's blonde girl who's not taller than her, walking by her side to the school gate.<p>

"The brunette one right?" his friend said, as he keeps his eyes on them, well mostly on the brunette one.

"Yup, she is very hot, but it's funny." As that words come out, the very brunette that they were talking about turned her head towards them, there's an irrational look on her face.

"I know what you mean, she's from Japan, and she look like one, but she can't even speak Japanese." said the guy, almost letting out a snickered but was cut off by a sudden yell. "HEY!" Those two guys jumped in surprise and looked up as the brunette they were talking about, giving them a death glare. "You guys got a problem with that? It's not like you guys can even speak Japanese. Go and mind your own business already!" yelled the brunette before she stormed off, leaving the guys shivering in fear. Her blonde friend is trying to keep up with her and at the same time, calmed her down.

"Blue, forget those guys, you know you got better things to do." said the girl as she finally able to keep up with her.

"It's not that easy Yellow, I'm really sick of it, so what if I can't speak Japanese, it's not like the world depends on it. Last time I check, it's English that's necessary, _Eng. Lish,_" said Blue still angry of what just happened.

"Don't say it like that, every language is important." Yellow said, putting a hand on Blue's shoulder. "And besides, I thought you didn't care of what people think of you."

"Ha? Sorry Yellow but I don't think that I ever said that, and besides I always told you right? That appearance is really matter in the public eyes, you look good then the public will agree with you, but if you don't, you wanna wish that you were never born."

"And I will always say that appearance is not all that matters. What's matter the most is what's inside you." said Yellow, as Blue expected from her, even though she's already in the eleventh grades, she is always so innocent, so pure. No wonder Yellow is the president of the Celibacy Club. Don't get it wrong, she may be in the Celibacy Club, but she never ever talked about sex, instead she talked about other things, like daily activities, and other things. You get the picture.

Blue, on the other hand, is the captain of the cheerleading team, and has won multiple competitions and awards, including four National Championship. And that's what makes her the most popular and wanted girl in the school. Why wanted? Well, that's because even though she's the cheerleader captain, she is still single. It's safe to say that practically every guy in the school is fighting for that position.

"And as always, even though you say that, I still care more about the outsides." Blue said nonchalantly, leaving Yellow sighing at hearing this.

"What are you sighing for?" someone asking. Blue and Yellow turned their heads and saw a guy with spiky brown hair, so spiky that even balloon will pop at the slightest touch. And not only that, he have a sharp green eyes, and a sharp tone, it's almost like everything about this guy have to be so sharp.

"Hey Green, it's nothing, I just-"

"Teaching and lecturing Blue again about what matter most is what's inside," Yellow nodded at this, "Go figure."

"Okay Green, are you here just to annoy me or do I have to remind you why we were waiting for you." Blue said a bit irritated.

"If you _were_ waiting for me, then you wait at the _gate, _not a couple miles from it. Anyway, were you waiting long Yellow?" asked Green full of concern. Now then, how come a guy with sharp hair, sharp eyes, sharp tone, give our little blonde friend here a look of softness and a soft tone? Though the hair is still sharp. The answer is simple, because Green is Yellow's boyfriend. That's right, she maybe in the Celibacy Club, but that doesn't mean that she is single like our friend Blue here, no, she's one step ahead of Blue. But that doesn't mean that Blue was annoyed because of that fact.

Green is what you can called as the popular guy, the fact because he's in the football team, dating Yellow, Blue's (who is the most popular girl in school) best friend, not to mention that he is smart, and to complete that, he has a face that can melt any girl (and presumably guys) hearts. He maybe in the football team, but he's not your everyday bully, in fact he is fairly nice to everyone despite his sharp appearance, but of course he is much nicer to Yellow. Being the popular guy, of course he got many fan girls, but that doesn't seem to bother Yellow, since she trusts Green more than anyone. How nice can she be?

"Don't worry Green, I'm not waiting as long as you think." Yellow said, giving him her angel smile, or so he called that which can make Green blushed a bit.

"She's not but I am." Blue said interrupting their 'moment'. Yellow smiled sheepishly while Green gave her a glare. "Ok, ok I'm here now, so where are we going anyway?"

"Yellow hasn't told you? We're going to-" Blue's sentences were cut off by her phone ringing. She took her phone out and saw that her mom was sending her a message that reads:

_-Blue, I know that you've finished your school so come home immediately, there will be a guest coming. Luv mom-_

"Sorry guys, but I have to go now, you guys have fun now." as Blue said that, she was going the other way, leaving Yellow and Green by themselves. Yellow said goodbye to her while Green just shrugged and keep walking with Yellow, holding hands.

As Blue keep walking, she saw there's a guy with lots of bags who seems to be at lost, since he asked someone probably about direction, but it seems like no luck since the guy can't help him and keep walking. _Is that guy lost or something? I wanna help him but if I do that then I'll be late coming home and mom's gonna be furious at me. _Blue thought as she looked at the digital clock in her phone. She slowly keep walking as if nothing happened, but since she's still have some conscience, and a good one too, she decided to help him. She grabbed that guy's shoulder and turned him around so their face met and there's a slight shock on his face. That guy was taller than her, his black hair is spiky that went upwards, and the most notably is his red eyes.

_Wow, I never met someone this handsome, and what a beautiful red eyes, this is the first time I've seen such eyes._ Blue thought while staring at him. The guy give Blue a heart melting smile, which has effect on her and open his mouth to say something, Blue was prepared to help him but she was not prepared of what happened next, "Shitsureishimashita?"was what that guy said.

Blue was frozen in her place and stop listening while that guy keep talking, oblivious that she is no longer pay any attention. _WHAT THE HELL? JAPANESE? What is he talking about? Could it be that he smiled because he thinks that I could help him? It must be because of my look. What do I do? What do I do?_ Blue thought desperately. She can't take it anymore so she just yelled, "STOP!". This made that guy startled a bit and then smile. Suddenly, Blue spot a tutoring place, and lucky for her that place also taught Japanese. So she grabbed his hand and led him to that place.

"Sorry but I can't help you right now so let me take you to someone who can." was all that Blue said with her face red from embarrassment. That guy smiled hearing this, even though he doesn't understand. They entered that place and Blue went to the counter to explain the situation, and after they understood, Blue motioned him, who is standing at the entrance, to come.

"You can ask the teacher here, I'm sure they could help you. I gotta go now, bye." Blue said walking away, but before she could take another step, a hand stopped her. She turned around to see that guy standing so close and said, "Arigato," her brain is trying to process it but was cut off by his sudden and unexpected move. He kissed her cheeks and then smile. Blue's face became so red and she let out a scream.

* * *

><p>"Honey, what's wrong with you?" asked Blue's mother. Blue's already at home and now was cutting, well more like stabbing, the vegetables.<p>

Blue's face is still red from anger but mostly from embarrassment, that's because after she screamed, she accidently slapped that poor guy on his cheeks and then she quickly ran off leaving the crime scene.

"I'm fine mom, why do you even ask that?"

"That's because you're killing those vegetables." Blue realized what's she's doing and stopped, letting out a sigh. Her mom came to her and took the knife out of her hands.

"I know you had a rough day, but you have to help me now. Our guest could come anytime now. Whatever problems you have today, forget about it and instead put on a smile." her mom's trying to help her lovely daughter from her problem, or so she could helped her even more.

"You're right mom, I'll just forget about today's problem, and besides even if I can't that doesn't mean our guest should have suffer from it, unlike our vegetables here." she said as she looked at those poor vegetables that had became a rebound for her anger and embarrassment.

"That's the spirit, now why don't you-" her mom's sentences were cut off by their doorbell's ringing. "It must be him, Blue can you take the door for me?" her mom said excitedly and rushing things up in the kitchen.

"Kay." Blue said as she prepared herself and take one last look towards her appearances, she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with pink and white stripes, a shorts and her hair was tied up.

As she was satisfied with her looks, she made her way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Done for the first chapter, so how was it? Did you guys like it that you guys review? Or did you guys hate it so much that you burn your eyes? Tell me please. If there is an error in my spells, please tell me. <strong>

**And don't forget, I accept pairings request and also a specific scene between any characters that you want if I got a writer blocks. This is it for now, see ya in the next chapter~**

**Oh, I almost forgot, here's the translation if you guys didn't understand:**

**Shitsureishimashita: Excuse me?**

**Arigato: Thank you.**

**It's okay if you guys didn't understand, heck even I don't understand, I was just using google translate. Which reminds me, if any of you know Japanese, please point out my mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while, and to be honest, I almost forgot about this story, I just started it and I already got a writer blocks, **

**Well, looking at the reviewers, it's decided then, the pairings will be Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, Commoner, and Agency. Just one problem, I still don't know much about Lyra's personality so I can't really put on the pairings now. So I kinda hoping that you guys will give me an inside about her personality. ^^; **

**And also it seems like I make that 'stranger' quite obvious,**

**Anyway, on with the chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blue's POV<strong>

As I made my way to the door, I can't help but to wonder who will be our guest. If it's a girl, I hope that she will be so much fun to hang out with. But if it's a boy, I'm just hoping that he is cute and handsome, and because I was born sure, I'm pretty sure that he will fall completely for my charm.

As I stood in front of the door, I prepared myself one more time. I opened the door with a big smile to greet our guest and I was about to say, "Hello-" when I suddenly cut my own words by a familiar red eyes, and I mean _very_ familiar.

We stood there, not moving a single muscle, looking at each other. I looked at his red eyes and he looked at my own sea-blue eyes. Those red eyes, I can't forget about them, they are beautiful but that also reminds me about that kiss. Before I could response, he smiled at me and said, "Kon'nichiwa".

So, I suddenly snapped," Hey, it's you! You're the one from before!" while pointed a finger at him. He seems to be startled a bit but that doesn't last long cause after that he still smiled at me. This guy sure full of smiles huh?

"Blue? What's wrong? Why do you suddenly yelled like that?" my mom asked as she came to the door.

"Mom, there's a stranger coming to our house." I said as I pointed at him who has a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about? He's our guest. His name is Red."

As my mom keeps talking, probably about how should I treated our guest much better, the fact that really hit me is that he is our guest, that guy is our guest, our _damn_ guest.

"Wait a minute mom, did you just say _he _is our guest?" I slowly asker her, since I could've heard it all wrong. I mean sometimes people hear something wrong right?

"Weren't you listening Blue? Yes, he is our guest. The one I told you about. Oh , I forgot to mention it to you, he is also staying with us from now on." Those words made me froze like a statue, if this is like one of those moments in the manga, then my body would start to crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Blue, come out now. Don't be rude to our guest." Blue's mom said while knocking on Blue's room.

Just now, when she finally found out that that guy _is_ their guest and on top of that staying with them for who knows how long, she quickly ran to her room, which is on the second floor, locked herself in, and finally wrapped herself in a blanket. She doesn't want to come out because she knows that besides her mom, that guy must be outside too, since she heard a multiple footsteps coming after her.

"No mom, just leave me alone. I need time to myself right now."

Sighing, her mom gave up and gave that guy an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Red, it's just, my daughter can't speak Japanese."

As Red heard that, he looked at Blue's room and muttering, "Can't speak Japanese huh?"

Meanwhile, at Blue's room.

Blue has calmed herself down and decided to call her trusted friend, which is none other than Yellow. She quickly reached her phone and speed dial Yellow's number. She waited for Yellow to answer her, and not too long after that, she finally answer.

"Hey Blue."

"Yellow, I need your advice."

"About what? Did something happen?" _Oh, something happened alright. _Blue thought and started to explain everything to Yellow. Not living a single detail about it.

"Hm, I see. But I still don't get it. What exactly is bothering you? The fact that he speak Japanese or the fact that he kissed you, even though it's on the cheek."

"Hey, even if it's on the cheek, a kiss is still a kiss, okay? Well, I think it's both facts."

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you try to get to know him better?"

"Excuse me?" Blue asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Well, he maybe speaks Japanese but that doesn't mean that he is a bad person right, and also have you thought that he kissed you because he want to show you his gratitude?"

"Okay, I definitely can't argue with that and also, no I haven't actually."

"See? It's best if you know him better before you jump on conclusion that he is bad. And on top of that, tomorrow is Saturday, you should use that time since you don't have lot of things to do right?"

"Well excuse me if I don't have much to do tomorrow, besides I'm not like a certain somebody who can always go out on a date with her lovely boyfriend."

"Blue, it's not like th-"

"I get it Yellow. I'm just kidding. Anyway, thanks for the talk and also for the advice. I really need it."

"You're welcome Blue, I'm glad I was able to help you."

"Yeah, all these talk really make me feels so much better."

"Glad to hear that. So, when do you plan to get to know him better?"

"Mm, as soon as I gather enough nerve to do that."

". . . Okay, see you later Blue. Tell me how it turn out when you finally able to gather your nerve. Bye"

"Kay Yellow. Bye." And with that been said, she hung up. She pondered for a minute and decided she's going to know him better. She inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, in- _Okay that's enough_. She made her way to the door, she opened it but not too much, only to peek if there still anyone out there. Seeing no sign of anyone, she comes out of her room.

"Okay, I've decided and there will be no going back." Blue said, talking to herself while put up a fist in the air. Out of nowhere, Red appears and watched Blue in her pose.

Surprised to see Red standing beside her, she quickly gathered her act but one wrong steps made her loses her balance and she was about to fall from stairs. _Oh crap,_ Blue thought as she was about to fall and closed her eyes for the coming pain. But she suddenly felt arms grabbing her and pulled her away. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Red had captured her just in time and once again, they were standing close to each other.

"Ah, thanks for rescuing me." Blue said unable to look at him because her face is red from what just happened.

_What the hell am I saying? It's not like he can understand me._ Blue looked up to see his face and he was about to say something, something Japanese probably or so Blue thought it will be.

"Anks for cuing me." His words caught Blue off guard. That was definitely not Japanese or English.

Blue shows a really confused look, "Um, what are you talking about?"

And again Red just responded with something Blue can't understand, "At you king bout."

Then something hit Blue, he was trying to speak English by repeating what she just said. _Why did he have to go that far? I'm the one who can't speak Japanese so why did he have to try and speak English? _

Red gave Blue a very warm smile and said, "Blue."

Taken aback that he just said her name while gave her that smile, Blue blushed a deep red. "Um, thanks for rescuing me really, I really appreciated that." Blue blabbered and quickly went back inside her room. Red still smiles at her while watching her went back inside.

After Blue closed the door, she quickly ran and jumped to her bed, covered her face with a pillow since she can still felt her face warm and she can hear her heart beats faster. _Owh, this blushed won't go, and why my heart beats faster, and on top of that I'm so nervous, why do I feel like this? I never felt like this before. What's going on here?_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the second chapter. Give me your opinion, that is really appreciated. <strong>

**And also, I stop using Japanese cause it's a pain. But here's the translation:**

**Kon'nichiwa: Hello.**

**Anyway, updates are going really slow this time cause I'm so busy right now, but I won't abandon this story, unless school kept me away from my lovely computer. Well, see you next time~**

**Oh yeah, special thanks for a random reader, pikabank, and KMA ELiTE for the reviews, I'm happy that at least there's someone read this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, it's been a while huh? Just so you know, I'm a lousy writer, that's why I can't really promise a fast update, but I can promise not to abandon this story. I've been really busy and on top of that, I got a writer block. It sucks… BIG TIME…**

**Anyway, enough with that, before on with the story, I would like to give:**

**Special thanks goes to: a random reader, pikabank, HellYeahItzHenry (previously known as KMA ELiTE), and ZeroNoRainbows for the reviews. ^^**

**And another special thanks to: Revolutionpunk, Unknownmangalover, ZeroNoRainbows, HellYeahItzHenry, pikabank for the alert and also fave. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes Blue would dream that she was a princess and would wait for her prince to come. She would wait at the top of a tower, waiting for her true love to come.<p>

"Just how long should I wait for him to come?" Blue asked to herself.

Just then, an arrow shoots right through the window, breaking the glasses, and scared Blue for a moment. Blue proceeded to the arrows and noticed that there's a letter attached to it. She took the letter and read it.

"_Dear my beloved daughter Blue, how are you in the tower? Are you bored? Well, wait no more because you're prince charming is on his way. He could be arriving anytime now. So, prepare everything and look pretty as usual ok? Love, Father and Mother."_

Is what was written on the letter.

As soon as she has done read it, she quickly fixed her dress and looks. She carefully lies down into her bed, not wanting to ruin the look she has fixed. Her heart pounding faster because she could finally met with him. She closed her eyes and waited anxiously for her prince to come.

She heard the door being opened and footsteps coming closer to her. As the footsteps coming closer, her heart began to pound faster. The footsteps stopped and Blue can felt a warm hand touching her face. _This is it._

Blue felt something soft on her lips and mentally cheered, knowing that the prince had kissed her, just like it was supposed to be. And the next thing that should happened is Blue opened her eyes, looked at the prince, and finally lived happily ever after.

Blue opened her eyes, so far nothing wrong had happened, but when she looked at the prince, what she saw was a pair of red eyes. "What the? . . . RED?"

Blue quickly sat up on her bed, panting and her face is a bit flushed. "A . . . dream? It's, just a dream."

It's finally Saturday, Blue sat up from her bed, droopy eyes, bad hair, and not too bad smells. Yesterday, after she has an 'accident' but thankfully was saved by a 'prince charming', she quickly slept without having any dinner, and had regretted that. Blue's stomach growled while she stared at the clock, _Oh man its 07.12? Can't believe I wake up just because of some dream. Oh well, might as well take a shower, and breakfast. _Blue thought as she made her way to the bathroom.

After spending thirty minutes in the bathroom she finally came out walking with only her towel on, she made her way to her wardrobe to choose her clothes. She decided to wear a whit short sleeve shirt with black linings and white short pants.

Done changing, she made her way to the door and proceeds to go to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she saw her mom, preparing breakfast. _Sure smells good._ Blue went to her mom and took one of the French fries her mom made.

"Morning mom." Blue said while eating the French fries.

"Morning Blue. You know you could wait until I'm done preparing this."

"Can't wait mom, I'm really hungry here."

"That's right, you missed yesterday's dinner. How come?"

"Well, I, um, was, not hungry. That's right." Blue said while giving her best innocent smile.

"That was quite unusual for you. You're not on diets right now are you?" asked her mother giving her a curious looks.

"No, of course not."

"Hm, all right then. I believe you this time."

Blue sighed a relieve that her mother trusted her. She just can't tell her mother the real reason for that, and it was all because of their new freeloader, or as she likes to call him instead of a guest. As if on cue, Red walked into the kitchen wearing black sleeveless shirt and a jog pants with two lines that goes from up and down. Blue noticed someone's present so she turned around to look who is it but was startled as Red was behind her.

"Good morning Blue. Good morning mom." Red said cheerfully.

"Morning Re-, wait a minute, you can speak English? Since when you speak English?" asked Blue surprised.

Although the only response she got is him smiling while tilting his head.

"Good morning Red. Blue, remember Red is learning English but that doesn't mean that he master it in a day. And Red, Blue wondered how come you can speak English." Blue's mom replied to both of them. Both Red and Blue have an 'Oh I see' look on their face.

"Okay, but how come he calls you mom?"

"Well, I let him call me mom. Is there a problem with that Blue?" Blue's mom asked while cooking bacon.

"No. Just wondering. Still, can you tell me more about Red? The only thing I know is that he's our guest and will be staying with us, for how long exactly?" Blue asked looking at Red who seems to be happy about morning breakfast.

"Okay, you haven't really know Red right? Well, Red is the son of your father best friend. He was born here but moved to Japan when he was three and lived there for fourteen years and now he came back. He will be staying with us for a long time."

"I see, but why he has to stay with us? Can't he stay with his parents?"

"Well, he could but he will be alone most of the time because his parents always busy. And that's why your father offers him to stay with us because there's you."

"Because there's me?"

"Yup, you know that your father is busy and I'm sometimes, well almost all the time busy too and you will be alone. But not anymore." Blue's mom said happily.

"Maybe, but I don't even understand what he says and so is he."

"That's why Red is learning English, and maybe you could learn Japanese as well."

"Nope, try it once didn't like it."

"Thought so. Here, have your breakfast. Red, your breakfast ready." Blue's mom said putting the bacon into the plate consist of an egg and French fries.

Blue who's been waiting said, "Finally," and took a sit at the table. Red looks happy and proceeds to take a sit across Blue. As Blue's mom gave them their breakfast, her phones ringing. She made her way to her phone, leaving Red and Blue alone. Blue watched as Red ate his breakfast, not realising that she was staring at him. When he do realised, he gave her another smile that made Blue's face turned red making her blushed.

"I have to go. There's still some works that they need me to finish. Here's some money." Blue's mom said while placing the money on top of the table.

"Wait, you're leaving us alone?" Blue asked.

"Yes, pretty much it."

* * *

><p><strong>Done, as usual, if it isn't bothering you so much, please review and let me know what you think of this. Really need it. <strong>

**And I really can't describe clothes that well, so bear with me, please ^^;**

**And one last thing, if there's any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.  
><strong>

**Thank you~**


	4. NOTICE

**Hello there. It's been a while right? Sorry for not updating but the thing is, I'm very busy in this year and the year before. And on top of that, as if to make it compete, I have a writer block. **_**And **_**I need to study hard so that I could get accepted to a college that I want. **

**And that's why I wrote this to let you all know who've been reading this and alert this and review this, that I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm very sorry for that. But it would be nice if you guys could understand. My pain and headache that is. **

**Oh and by the way, if and I mean **_**IF**_** there's someone who would like or willing (is there even a difference?) to continue this story while I'm away, far far away from here, then by all means feel free. BUT, notice the big but there?, you need to tell me first. If you don't, I'll report you to the police,**

**Anyway, that's all I've got to say, so until next time I'm not so busy and not having a writer block. **

**Once again, I'm **_**very**_** sorry. Will you accept my apology?**


End file.
